


it's you

by okaythankyou



Series: to find you (again and again and again) [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, samo soulmates? samo soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaythankyou/pseuds/okaythankyou
Summary: just sana and momo under the night sky
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: to find you (again and again and again) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	it's you

momo makes her way from her backyard to the other. she sees sana setting up a blanket on the ground as she comes over.

momo locks the gate that connects their houses together. as she comes closer, she can see her already grinning at her. it's almost involuntary how her body automatically returns the welcome.

she feels the night chill trickle down her spine as their fingers attach when sana reaches for her to sit down by her side.

sana had planned this every month, ever since they were kids, saying she just wants to stare at the moon. she doesn't fail to invite momo every single time too.

momo who's always excited to come with. she doesn't say how it pertains to everything sana has ever did, and would ask her to, in which way ever be it the past or the future. just every moment.

"remember that time when we were kids when we used to do this on the roof?" sana asks her, the moonlight softly grazing her skin, gently illuminating every inch and all the curvatures of her face. it made her look softer than she already is, momo thinks.

"yes" she says as she drinks in all the details she's already took to heart so many times before. wondering how maybe sana loves staring at the night sky because that's where she also belongs—she's a heavenly body brighter than the sun, and even bigger, maybe twenty times more.

momo moves her gaze back to the outer space. she lays, back against the blanket and sighs.

the universe is a vast, and momo knows not what it holds, or how many eons have passed, or even lifetimes people lived where they've lain their eyes on the same night sky that is the same as they currently lay in front of.

momo can't help but feel a bit insignificantly small, yet when she feels sana's hands on her and she holds, it's a comfort that despite of that, she has never been alone.

"you used to tell me your secrets then" 

momo hums, she has always been honest, there's really no point in lies. it's just there's something about bigger truths needing a longer time.

she doesn't miss how naturally sana fit against her side at that point. how she props her head on one hand, her elbow on the blanket.

"do you have something to tell me?" momo feels sana's eyes bore through her. she lets out a chuckle and meets her eyes. raises her eyebrows and her lips slowly form into a smirk. momo shakes her head.

sana doesn't even move an inch, her eyes leave trails all over momo's face.

and momo likes noticing the little things, and she takes her precious time, especially when it's with sana.

"you know everything" momo breathes out to look back at her. she notices a slight twist on her brow, this meant sana is thinking. the way she gently blinks when she wonders, and how a pout slightly forms on her lips, when she thinks she's sure.

momo sends a soft smile. she knows sana's studying her face now.

"i don't think so" sana finally says after a while and just snuggles closer. momo readjusts her limbs to keep sana's head on her shoulder.

momo takes a deep breath, as if she's inhaling all the courage the moon can offer with it's glow. she hears sana do the same, for what, she doesn't know.

"momorin?" sana says not even looking at the sky now, not even at momo's face, just burrowing herself closer as she sinks onto her side and inhales everything momo can offer in that moment.

"yes?" momo just keeps staring back at the moon as she lightly brushes sana's hair with her fingertips, while sana's own are making circles on her skin. 

"nothing" sana sighs and stops. momo's eyes doesn't leave her as she sits up and flits her gaze back into her muse in the night sky.

it's an understatement to say that she looks so beautiful under the pale moonlight. momo wanted to bask in the moment, so she finds herself sat beside her. hands reaching to tuck her stray hairs back to her ear lobe.

her eyes wander, and she wonders what sana is thinking of. she wonders if what she holds is something worth something for sana. that, she can only hope.

"i have one" momo breathes out and sana whips her head at her, her eyes ever welcoming, anticipating, eager.

and as momo's eyes moved down on its own, she sees her teeth, biting her lips from the inside of her skin. she wonders why sana is worried. she makes her way back to find her eyes.

momo knows sana can see her as she lets out a gentle smile, she moves back to her eyes only to find

_hope?_

sana leans in and her breath hitches.

sana moves closer

and closer 

their faces almost touch,

yet

it doesn't

and it felt like eons

until sana reaches to take something off the corner of her eye and she just lets her.

momo hasn't breathed, even when it's all done.

"what is it?" sana finally says when she pulls away with a smile that reaches her eyes that momo doesn't know how to feel about.

_does she know?_

momo still hasn't breathed and she just sat there, still, like a stone. sana just squints at her.

"yah momo-yah, d'you really think you can keep secrets from me?" her voice was gentle and warm like it's always been but it's laced with something that momo had look look at her and see, yet sana looks away.

momo opens her mouth just to close it. she can still hear her soft giggles, but why do they feel like they're lightyears away.

"i know" sana lets out, scooting closer until they're left with no space.

"you know?" momo can't choke back her surprise even when she thinks sana knows.

she must've, it's not something she hides, she's not even sure if it's a secret anymore.

sana's eyes are on her face again, her eyes are as soft as starlight, twinkling when they meet hers. yet—

"i know that look" sana cups her face as if to capture it, so she doesn't move.

"what look?" momo plays along as she watches her eyes gleam even brighter than the star that only points north.

"you're in love" momo waits, it's her truth. but she sees sana's face change, from wonder, to whimsy, to

_worry?_

"i—i am?" momo finally lets out as if she hasn't known. as if she's never known, when it's the entire opposite of that. she's always known.

but

_sana?_

sana hums as she tucks her hands away from momo's face, her eyes looks far away and distant like watching something beyond the stars.

"do you know with whom?" momo breathes out in small bursts, eyes dancing as she watches sana's eyes rapidly blinking as flit back to her then to her hands, almost as if scared that she got it right all along.

"so you are?" sana sends her a soft smile, but now her eyes are closed.

momo doesn't answer, she just bites her lip.

"sa-tan"

sana doesn't look at her, but she's trying to let out small chuckles.

"look at me" momo pleads, her hands making her way to hold sana's cheeks. they are cold.

she doesnt miss the way sana's eyes glistened. or how her eyes flick from her yes to her lips, or how she's still blinking as if trying not to laugh or cry, and momo isn't lost. she never has, even in all the confusion and the chaos, and the swirls.

_"sana..."_

sana has always been her true north, even if that doesn't exist, everything just always leads to her. 

_"it's you"_

momo lets out before she chokes, and she sees sana just looking at her

unblinking, like she's heard something she has never thought she'd hear before

but this doesn't stop momo from inching closer

and closer

until she feels sana's breaths inches away even when it still feel like lightyears have passed just in that brief moment

but she's never been this certain before.

 _"it's you"_ she hears sana repeat it and it sends tingles all over. 

she feels her smile as their lips finally meet.

and it's like momo finally knows how its like to finally, truly breathe for the first time—finally breathe when she hasn't in a long while.

she pulls away, 

"i'm sorry, i didn't ask if it was okay—"

sana is stunned, yet she smiles. her eyes are sending momo questions, and momo just shyly smiles.

"do it again?" sana quirks her eyebrows and momo leans in, she feels sana giggles, it tickles her nose.

"i meant your confession but okay, i'll accept that too"

momo chuckles and says it anyway,

_"i'm in love with you, sa-tan. it's you"_

she sees sana's eyes fill with tears, she thinks she's crying too 

_"it's always you too, momorin"_ she hears sana say as she reaches out to wipe the tears off her face, and she moves closer until their foreheads touch and everything fades from view.

where it's just them, nothing else. 

and as momo feels their lips meet once again, every touch felt like eternity in a second.

how it felt like it's the only moment to ever exist,

the only moment they'll ever hold,

in the lifetimes they have and will ever live.


End file.
